


The 'Ravin'stag fan....

by Tunder28



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fangirls, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Sex, Sweet, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunder28/pseuds/Tunder28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on tumblr that a lovely user gave me the idea for. (Thanks for title sis)</p><p>omganaleya:</p><p>    I wanna write a hannibal crackfic in which ravenstag is just a hannigram fangirl that wants to see hannibal and will do the do</p><p>(They may do the do but off screen and no lead up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'Ravin'stag fan....

[omganaleya](http://omganaleya.tumblr.com/post/87463168576/i-wanna-write-a-hannibal-crackfic-in-which): Tumblr

> I wanna write a hannibal crackfic in which ravenstag is just a hannigram fangirl that wants to see hannibal and will do the do
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quick, Take the picture Marissa!"

 

"I cant, your standing on my foot abby"

 

"How's that a problem, just-"

 

"I cant breathe, get off me and let me just-"

 

The two shuffled against each other, causing the stag outfit to bunch and thrash. A noise close by startled the two girls into silence. Quietly Marissa peeks through the eye hole of the stag outfit to see what had made the noise. 

 

Will!-her Will. He stood dazed, swaying slightly and staring in horrified wonder at them. Her mouth opened in a silent squeal at his disarrayed state.

 

Thin cotton shirt wet around the neck and arms....shorts that barely covered him...dirty feet and a manly build-

 

A hand pushed into the her back in urgency, causing her to stumbled a step closer. The sight of them staggering towards poor tired Will had him turning away in a dreamy state, wondering off back towards his house.

 

"Mari-"

"Ssshhhh" She urged them forwards, knocking the nose of the suit against Will and gasping in awe that sounded like a snort.

 

Will allowed them their intrusion, unaware and still moving back home.

 

"Will?" A new voice called....

 

"Oh shit, we're dead. We're so dead. his lover boys here. We have to-"

 

'Shut up Marissa. Stay calm and don't move' Abby warned.

 

Hannibal appeared out of Wills doorway, wearing a silk robe that did nothing to hide his defined legs. Marissa had officially gotten the better end of the stick, as Abby could only see her backside or peek through the feather pelts.

 

"OMG" Marissa whispered in glee.

 

"What!- Let me see. Change posi-"

 

A scuffle broke out, Marissa clinging to the head as abby slithered under her to get to the eye holes.

 

"No. Your going to -"

 

A loud snap and the suit collapsed, burying them under its mass.

 

Holding it in their disgruntled sighs, they both watched as Will glided to Hannibal's outstretched arm, folding himself into a warm hold.

 

Now safe, will looked back at the seated stag, its head eerily watching them. "Can you see it..." He asked Hannibal, not taking his eyes off the beast.

 

Hannibal smirked knowingly and winked behind Wills head. "Its late Will. Come back to bed".

 

"But Its vibrating...and making high pitched noises. Cant you see it...cant you hear it. Its like it...almost sounds human". Will sadly turned away, letting himself get led back inside.

 

Once the door had shut, they both burst up, throwing off the stag head and freeing themselves.

 

"Merissa, did you get it!" Abby asked excitedly.

 

Merissa wagged her phone smartly, a broad smile on her face. "Two hot guys cuddling and in bedroom clothes, you bet i did"

 

Jamming their heads together over the small glowing screen, Marissa thumbed to the newest pictures.

 

"Is that-" abby asked, confused.

 

"YOUR HAND IN THE WAY" Marissa shouted in anger.

 

"NNnoooo. How did this happen!"

 

"Why did you have to put your fat hand in the way. I told you i'ld get the picture"

 

"Why'd you have to be at the front!-i could have-"

 

Back inside the house, Will tucked himself back under Hannibal's warm arm. "That's strange"

 

"Hmmm", Hannibal quickly asked, eyes closed and ready to get back to sleep.

 

"I thought i heard Abigail...."

 


End file.
